Tale of the Wandering Celestians
by fantasydemon21
Summary: (Based on Dragon quest IX) When the celestial train fell to the protectorate with the hero Amaze, countless other celestians were dragged along the ride too. Our story focuses on two young celestians on an adventure in a desperate attempt to find each other and get back home. However, one of them carries a dark secret that even they did not know about...
1. Chapter 1- Naomi

_**This story is a fan fiction of Dragon Quest IX sentinels of the starry skies. It was a team effort written by me, fantasydemon21, and my friend Digifreak21, he's currently working on a digimon fan fic so you should go check out his account :3 we do not own anything this is purely for fun and a bit of boredom too to be honest XD we'll tell you at the beginning of each chapter who wrote it. This one was wrote by me, enjoy :3**_

* * *

><p>Who am I? I guess you could say that i'm a failure, waste of space you know...the usual crap. You see, i'm a celestian. There are thousands of us living in the sky in a tower-like building we call the 'observatory' and we watch over all the mortals living in the protectorate below, waiting for the day we can return to the heavans once again. But, that may take some time...especially with me around. You see, i'm not very good at my 'job' and honestly i don't know why. I mean, i do try! I swear! But it's never enough...especially for my teacher Glacius.<p>

He's constantly yelling at me and to be quite honest, i've had enough...He's always telling me what a failure I am and that everybody would be better of without me. I swear iwould of killed myself already if it wasn't for the fact i'm immortal. Might try freezing my wings so i'm stuck in the protectorate... Oh that's right, I specialise in ice magic. It's the only thing i _am_ good at.

So, what was the question again? Oh right, who am I? Well my name's Naomi, i'm about 5'9 with straight, dark purple hair that rests over my shoulders and bright, aqua blue eyes. I'm about 265 years old but only look about 15 years old to those mortals. I can get quitenervous and quiet around new people, but usually i'm quite serious or playful.

Now, if we're done here, i promised to meet someone. The only person in the observatory who hasn't turned their back on me...

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a small introduction to one of our two main characters. Basically, Naomi is a young celestian who is abused throughout the observatory all because she's not a very good celestian. Why is she so terrible at her job? You might find out later... ;3 or not XD<strong>

**Like i've said, this is a small introduction to one of our two main characters so next is the other main character, then after that? Our story finally begins...**


	2. Chapter 2- Dakota

**This chapter was written by digifreak21. Again, we do not own anything this is purely for fun and out of boredom. Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Who am I? Well, why do you care? I'm just a celestian trying to fit in around here in this 'obsevatory'.<p>

May as well tell you, I'm Dakota and like i said, I'm a celestian. I look after the mortals who live below in the protectorate. I'm just your average celestian among millions of others up here, all trying to be the best and impress Apus Major, the head celestian.

I prefer to work alone, i work better and faster that way plus i don't have to worry about dragging round others. They'll only slow me down. Up here, I am one of the more experienced trainees.

Anyway, I'm about 301 years old but i look like your average 15 year old mortal boy. I have dirty blonde hair that comes to about my ears, so it's quite long for a boy, umm let's see i have blue eyes? There's not really much to tell to be quite honest, I don't get why you wanna know anyway...

Now, if it's fine with you i'm busy. I'm meeting someone and i'm already late as it as, saying that she'll probably be late again anyway, but it's someone who only has me left to talk to so if you'll excuse me...

* * *

><p><strong>Again this was a short description about our second main character. Dakota's an indepandant, hard working celestian who's one of the best at his job. He's Naomi's only friend and acts like an older brother to her despite his stubborness to work alone.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3- Intro

**We do not own anything this is purely for fun. This chapter was wrote by me, please enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>"Dakota!"<p>

"Hmm?"

He looked up flicking his dirty blonde fringe out the way of his vision to reveal Naomi waving her arm high in the air with that huge, cheery grin she always wore when around him. She ran over to him almost tripping over her feet as usual.

"I-i" she panted trying to regain her breath as she rested her hands on her knees.

"Slow down" Dakota chuckled quietly as he scruffed up Naomi's hair gently

She stood up straight exhaling before reorganising her hair

"So, what's up? Got in trouble with your teacher again?" He mocked

"Of course I have..." she pouted hanging her head

"Naomiiiii?"

"Well I can't help I'm a big disappointment to everyone! Anyway, I heard from Apus Major that it's almost time. Amaze has just returned from the protectorate with three more benevolessence!"

"What!? Then what are we doing here!? Come on let's go!" Dakota yelled excitedly before dashing off leaving Naomi behind

"H-hey wait for me!" She giggled attempting to fly after him but ended up falling, so she decided to stick to running.

Naomi's never been a good flyer and often has to rely on Dakota to help her back and forth from the protectorate.

"Honestly Naomi, you can't rely on me forever ya know"

"I know, I know. I am trying I promise!"

"Well try harder!" he yelled playfully as she chased him up higher into the observatory.

They finally reached a balcony near the top where they laughed whilst attempting to catch their breath at the same time.

"There he is!" Naomi yelled in Dakota's ear pointing at Amaze

Amaze quickly glanced a quick smile at them whilst continuing to run up to the Yggsdrail tree.

"What now?" they both giggled

Naomi climbed up onto the balcony and sat on the edge, she complained about the stone making her butt cold but Dakota just laughed as he leaned in the corner of the balcony.

So there they sat chatting, waiting for the celestial train to arrive.

"There!" Naomi yelled excitedly pointing into the night sky

"It's here, the legends were true..."

They gazed at the golden glow of the train amazed at the beauty of it all.

"Come on!" Naomi giggled jumping off the ledge of the balcony and running toward the train. She turned round to notice Dakota hadn't moved an inch but instead was frowning at something.

"What is it Dakota...?"

"Naomi..."

She stared at him in mystery before he pointed into the sky and there, was a large ominous coal black cloud hovering above the protectorate.

"We need to warn Apus..."

Naomi had gone from giggly mode to serious mode and Dakota had gone from big brother mode to action, every-man-for-himself mode.

She took two steps forward when there was a large shock as bolts of purple lightning shot down onto the protectorate. Dakota managed to hold himself up by gripping the sides of the balcony but Naomi however landed on her ass with an 'oof!'

Dakota slowly opened his eyes after bracing the impact to see parts of the protectorate were already in ruins and to top it off, the lightning had hit the celestial train causing the carrages to fall off and whoosh past him as they shot down to the protectorate. As Naomi got herself up she noticed a bright light also fall of the top of the tower until she realised it was Amaze.

"Dakota!"

He reached for Amaze but unfortunately missed causing himself to fall straight of the balcony and plummeted down to the protectorate along with the chaos of everything else. Naomi was on her own now, with no 'big brother' to take care of her or stick up for her. She was stuck in a place filled with people she hated and who hated her in return...

* * *

><p><strong>So, we're past the descriptions and finally getting into the story. Wooo! XD Now as you can tell, our characters have been seperated so we're having seperate chapters to show how each one is coping with the situation. Dakota being trapped in the protectorate away from his responsibilities, and Naomi being stuck in the observatory with people she hates unable to fly down to search for her friend...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4- The Sand Queen

**This chapter was written by my friend Digifreak21. Because our characters were seperated, they'll have their own individual chapters explaining how they cope in surviving the situation. We do not own anything, this is purely for fun. :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dakota part 1: The Sand Queen<strong>

As I fell among the rubble of The Observatory down towards the Protectorate below I scanned the rubble alongside me in search of my friends or the Starflight Express but couldn't see anyone else. I hoped that Amaze and Naomi were some place safe as I kept descending further away from my home and family.

Below me, I could start to make out several islands and I altered my course to land on the nearest one, a sand covered island by the name of Gleeba. I went to use my wings to slow my descent but realised I wasn't slowing, I glanced at my back only to realise in horror that my wings and halo were missing...I was now falling to certain death and even if I did survive, I had no way back home.

I crashed through the roof of the building and, to my own luck, land in a deep pool of water, sending water flying around the entire room. I picked myself up and scanned the room, planning my next moves when suddenly a voice caught me by surprise. "Excuse me! How dare you interrupt the queen while she is bathing!" slowly I turned to face the owner of the voice, Queen Voluputa of Gleeba. She stared down at me, fuming at me. It was only now i realized that the queen wasn't looking at me, but slightly behind my shoulder. I whirled round to come to meet the gazes of several of the queens guards, about to pounce on me.

I had to act fast. I quickly ran to the side as a three of them dived at me, landing on the queen herself who was enraged by the stupidity. I ran for the door of the bathe room knocking two more out of the way as I entered a long hallway. I heard the guards behind me splashing in the pools as they came to their senses, as well as guards approaching from my sides.

"SEIZE THAT PEASANT! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" The queen shreiked as she came at me herself, a sword of her own at the ready, i quickly looked for an escape route and found a lake that blocked the enterance to the palace on the other side I took a few steps back and surged forward, leaping across the gap just making it, my legs falling in the waters. I pulled myself out and headed for the doors, pushing them open to be met with with a faceful of sand. The town of Gleeba was a dark and dangerous place at night when not prepared and right now, i was anything but prepared.

"Hey you!" I followed the sound to a well, where a boy was leaning out of it "Down here!" I heard the guards approaching me from behind, so without hesitation, i ran towards the well as the boy dropped down it and clambered inside, delving into the darkness...


	5. Chapter 5- Family

**This chapter was wrote by me, fantasydemon21. We've just realised that we keep forgetting to mention that we do not own anything, this is purely for fun and are in no way gaining any sort of profit (or whatever) from it at all. Hope you enjoy despite there being a lot of arguing in this chapter XD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Naomi Part 1: Family<span>**

"Dakota!"

Naomi was yelling for her friend, half hanging off the balcony when a hand grabbed her shoulder firmly and viciously thrusted her back onto safe land.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Yelled a small blonde haired girl slapping Naomi harshly across the face. Naomi gasped as she held her throbbing, now rosy red cheek before realising who it actually was. Those bright aqua blue eyes...it was Skye.

"What was that for!?"

"Naomi. Many have fell from the protection of our home of this fateful night, do you really expect me to let you become one of those who have fallen? Allow you to share their fate as I sit back and watch?"

"Skye I appreciate it, but I don't need my little sister looking out for me. I can take care of myself..."

"Oh really? Then why are you always with Dakota? And what was that 'comment' about earlier then, when you were complaining of being alone?"

"Well I can take care of myself! But it don't mean to say I don't get lonely..."

Naomi hung her head sighing heavily as Skye just stared in confusion. She giggled quietly to herself before raising her head once again, gazing into her sister's eyes.

"You have a life Skye. You're the most respected and highly thought of Celestian in the observatory, well, apart from Aquila, Amaze and Apus Major of course. I know you have a reputation to hold which is why I'm not bothered when you blank my existence every time we pass each other. It's also why I'm not bothered that people don't know we're related or know each other for that case."

"Am I, really _that_ bad?"

Naomi stayed in complete silence gazing up at the night sky. Skye sighed heavily before attempting to continue the conversation.

"So you think i'm going to let my sister die because of some 'reputation'...?"

"Well, yeah..."

Skye's face slouched a little rather than being intense and frowning as she minutely sighed to herself. She glanced down at her feet before continuing...

"Look, Naomi I-"

"-that's why I've been hanging around with Dakota. He's the only one who will talk to me anymore. That's how much of a- a fuck up I am!"

"Naomi just stop."

"But it's true! You've never cared about me, no one has!"

"What about Joshua huh!? He never gave up on you...!"

"Yeah well, Joshua's gone now..." she sighed hanging her head as a single tear trickled down her cheek, soothing the burning sensation from the earlier slap which was still throbbing. "He died, remember?"

"Alright, so big bro may be gone. But he still cared for you..."

"The days when we were still a family..."

Naomi began to walk away up towards the Yggdrasil tree leaving Skye in disbelief at what she had just heard. She dragged her earth-brown boots along the floor with her head hanging as she approached the tree, resting her head on the trunk, she slowly began to sob gently to herself realising how alone she actually was now without Dakota...

_"Oh how pathetic." _

Naomi gasped, swiftly glancing around frantically. "J- Josh?"

_"Come on lil sis, i though **you** were stronger than that"_

But Naomi just clung onto her head, attempting to push out the voice as she fell to the floor in pain.

"Ge-get out...of my.. head!"

_"But i thought you wanted to see me again?"_

"But you're not real. You're suppossed to be dead..."

She began to get angry to get angry at the voice within her mind, being now reduced to kneeling using one hand to hold herself up and the other to cling onto her head hoping it would make it go away, but she knew better.

"Naomi!" yelled a deep booming voice. It was Glacius.

She swiftly glanced up, gasping for air as if he had broken some sort of trance over her. Her eyes, widened and filled with panick as thoughts scurried aroung her mind like a disturbed ants nest. She fell sideways and was luckily caught by Glacius in his arms. He placed his hand on her cheek in an attempt to calm the panicked girl but as he stared deep into her eyes all he saw was panic and confusion.

"What happened?"

"What happened?"

"Josh was-"

"Joshua!?"

"He... he spoke to me..."

Naomi's head rolled to the side leaning on Glacius' chest as her eyes closed on her.

"Naomi!"

He picked her up in his arms and began to walk down back into the observatory halls.

"You had to interfere..." He mummbled angrily grinding his teeth.

He passed many celestians on the way back and many who had once bullied her just plainly glared angrily at the girl.

* * *

><p>Naomi shot up into a sitting position panting with those wideneded, panic-filled eyes once again. Glacius put his hand on her shoulder instantly calming her as she gazed at him in mystery. She looked at her surroundings to find herself in her room and, after a series of questions, had also discovered she had slept for two whole days drifting in and out of consciuosness.<p>

"Glacius..." She muttered hanging her head

"Hmm?"

"Why am i such a dissapointment to everyone...?"

Glacius just sighed glancing to the bookshelves at the side of her room. Instead of books, the shelves were instead filled with stories she had written herself.

"Well for one you could actually study and learn how to improve your guardian skills rather than daydreaming." He mocked shaking his head with a sneaky smile on his face.

"So? You never answered my question!"

Glacius gasped at her reaction. He just plainly sat there, furiously grinding his teeth"

"Well!?"

"Naomi, you really are a special case...You should watch what you say before you end up like your brother"

"My, brother...?" She mummbled quietly to herself. "Wait..."

"Hmm?"

"What happened to my brother?"

"That's none of your concern"

"What happened to my brother!? I have every right to know!"

"Noami! Some things are better left unknown!" He yelled standing up.

It had began to snow in her room due to both of their frustration and anger, but Naomi had already realised what was going on... She pushed past her mentor, threw open the door and dashed down the corridor, attempting to get as far away as she could from him.

"Someone, stop her!" He yelled pointing at Naomi causing various guards to push past him after her.


	6. Chapter 7- Friend?

_**We do not own anything, this is purely for fun. This chapter was written by me, FantasyDemon21. Enjoy :3**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Friend?<strong>

After a long, exhausting chase around the observatory, she finally managed to loose them and hid near the Yggdrasil tree. After catching her breath, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the large, oaken trunk of the tree.

"Suuuup" greeted a mysterious voice

"AH!" She panted from the shock, looking up to find a dirty blonde haired boy hanging upside down from one of branches of the tree. He jumped down and sat next to her sighing.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously; slowly shuffling away from the boy.

"Name's Conor, I'm one of Skye's mates"

Naomi chuckled a singled sarcastic "Ha!"

"Don't bother getting too attached however..." he chuckled quietly to himself

"Alright one, I very much doubt Skye would be friends with an annoying douche like you. Two, trust me, I don't wanna get attached but three, why not?"

"Cus of this..."

He dove at Naomi and pinned her face first to the ground. Grabbing her arms, he pulled them behind her back and cuffed her.

"Woah what!? What are you doing!?" She yelled struggling to escape

"GUARDS!" He yelled before continuing "I'm sorry but I belong to the secret force of the observatory. Unfortunately i'm not respected at ALL, so I thought that capturing you might finally get me a better life."

She instantly stopped struggling and sighed. She knew what she had to do, going through the exact same feeling. It's not nice...

"Fine." She said coldly and sharply.

"What...?" He frowned at her in mystery, expecting some sort of plan for her to escape but to his surprise...

"Go ahead. Arrest me!"

"R-really!?"

"Yeah, i know how it feels..."

Conor sighed hanging his head. He had planned for her to struggle to make his efforts seem more courageous but instead, she just gave in.

"But know this. You can hand me in to the higher ups, but I WILL escape!"

"...then I shall help" Conor muttered under his breath in an attempt not to let anyone overhear

"Wait what!?"

"Shhhh keep it down then! We don't want anyone overhearing this."

"Right, understood. But, why are you helping me?"

"'Cus..." He looked up at her smiling cheerfully. "...I wanna be your friend"

"Y-you do!? But why? Everyone pretty much hates me! And besides you've summoned the guards so your attempt at gaining respect will be a huge waste of time!"

"It's like you said, I know how it feels."

She smiled back as they both began to giggle between themselves before being intruded by countless numbers of guards. She allowed them to arrest her, acting out a struggle of course but as the guards dragged her off she could hear the others praising Conor for his efforts, she may of been captured but she was happy to of helped someone else. Better yet, her first friend since Dakota.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Time to get up!"<p>

Naomi's eyelids flickered open to reveal cold, stone walls surrounding her.

"I didn't even know the observatory had such a place..." She mummbled to herself under her breath

"It's a secret basement, only authorised personel know about this place and can gain access to it." Stated a celestial guard dully. It was almost as if he was reading of off a script.

"So, mind telling me what I've been arrested for?"

"That is classified!"

"Oh really?" She groaned sarcastically. She was starting to get a little sick of the lies and secrets. "It wouldn't have anything to do with my brother would it?"

But all she got was silence of the irritant guard.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and still there was no sign of Conor. Perhaps it would of been better to of come up with a plan beforehand...<p>

"Psst, Naomi!" Whispered a hissing voice

"Huh!? Oh Conor, there you are! Why do you sound like a snake?" She whispered, trying not to wake the now sleeping guard

"Um it's complicated" he giggled nervously rubbing the back of his neck "Anyway, let's hurry"

Naomi nodded as Conor ran from behind the barrels and crouched towards the guard. Carefully, he slid the set of keys off of the guards belt and quietly and cautiously, unlocked the cell door that were imprisoning Naomi.

"Come on. Now's our chance" He hissed

He helped her up and viciously pulled her forward towards the large door at the end of the cold, stone corridor. The moment the door closed, he cut Naomi free from her bonds as they made a run for the portal...

"You ready for this!" She yelled as the noise from the guards heavy armour approached closer.

"Better now than ever"

"Just one problem..."

"What?"

"Um, i can't fly that well..."

"What!? You're telling me this now!?"

"I'm sorry I didn't exactly have much time to tell you did I!?" She yelled sarcastically

They stopped, stood infront of the portal with still countless guards after them. A guard weilding a spear, thrusted the point towards Naomi in an attempt to pierce her.

"Naomi!" He pushed her over the edge just leaving Conor behind to be captured by numerous guards.

"Conor!"

"I'll catch up! Just meet me at the Inn in Stornway in three days!" He yelled as numerous guards dragged him away...

Naomi was now falling towards the protectorate at staggering speeds whilst she continued to hold her hand out to the sky above, hoping he would be able to catch up. Eventually, she fell unconscious due to the speed and as she approached closer and closer to the ground, her wings and halo slowly began to deteriate...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, this chapter was a peice of shit -_-' but anyway, i had kinda wrote three chapters ahead of Digifreak21 and due to stuff going on at school none of us have really had time to focus on the story... Sorry guis :'c so for now i thought i'd upload the three chapters i've had sitting on my computer for ages now for the time being, then when 'Dakota' has finished his i'll upload them and hopefully we'll get back on track. Again sorry guys i hope you can excuse us and understand our position. I mean we're in like the end of year 10! We've just had to go through two weeks worth of stressful exams! ;-; But we will try and catch up during the holidays :3<strong>_


	7. Chapter 9- Main love interest perhaps?

_**We do not own anything, this is purely for fun. This chapter was written by me, FantasyDemon21. Enjoy :3 (unfinished!)**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Main Love Interest Perhaps? ;3<strong>

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!"

Naomi's eyes shot open to find her clothes dripping wet, along with her hair. Staring up, she could see a vibrant yet elegant cherry blossom tree in full bloom sheltering her from the refreshing, light spring rain. She gazed at the beauty of the sight, without even a thought of sitting up to find out who her saviour was. She'd get round to it she thought to herself as her mouth dropped open slightly; sighing, as small puffs of condensation were emitted curling into beautiful patterns.

The moment was disturbed however as a heavy, wet petal fell from the tree and onto her forehead causing the water cupped in the petal to splash out as small water droplets were scattered onto her cheeks and nose tip. A teen boy with medium, blonde hair and bright blue eyes leaned over Naomi, forcing her cheeks to go as pink and radiant as the cherry blossoms due to the awkwardness of having a boy lunge over her. He gently, blew the petal off of her forehead before staring deep into her aqua blue eyes, a faint smile across his face. He helped Naomi up before introducing himself.

"Hey, the name's Lea by the way."

"Uh umm, hey." She stuttered trying to hide her vibrant red cheeks "Do you think you could tell me where I am?" She quickly moved onto in an attempt to distract him from her blushing cheeks.

"You're in Zere of course, don't you recognise the tree?"

"Well um to be quite honest I don't" she giggled nervously rubbing the back of her neck

"Really? Jeez where are you from, Gleeba?" He asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow

"Um not quite..."

"Speaking of which did you see that shooting star!? It was heading straight for Gleeba! I hope everyone's alright..."

"Why don't we go find out?"

"Hmm? Well I would go but there's been a lot of tremors lately so the lands are swarming with monsters. I can fight, but I wouldn't be able to take them all on..."

"Then I'll go with you! I'm looking for someone anyway..."

"Alright then, deal! We'll set out for Gleeba at morning!"

They began to head to Lea's house for the night, despite him still not yet knowing Naomi's name, but she felt as if something wasn't quite right...

"So, um Lea, how come I've never seen you around the observatory before?"

"The what?"

"You know, the Observatory? With Apus Major, Aquila. The legendary hero Amaze?"

"I think you might of bumped your head, you feelin' ok?" He stopped and stared at her in confusion, then it ticked.

"Shit!" She yelled before falling over after an attempt to run away.

"H-hey! What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just- I have to go..."

"Wait! Please!"

Naomi ran straight out of the town of Zere, the harsh rain pelting at her face sharply as if it was raining pins and needles; she tripped not far after exiting, landing in a huge puddle soaking her through completely. Groaning, she pushed herself up back onto her knees and sat there, in the rain and mess of a feild staring at her reflection to realise that both her halo and wings had gone...

"No... It can't be..."

"Can't be what?" asked a soothing voice, holding a hand to help her up

She glanced up to find it was actually Lea, he had chased after her to ensure she ok.

"I..." she started before swiftly glancing back down to the puddle "I was a Celestian..."

"What!?"

"Please! Keep it quiet, I'm not sure if anyone's supposed to know!" She practically begged him

"Of course, what happened?"

"They're all keeping a secret from me, so I came here in an attempt to find out. But, I ended up falling off the Observatory after trouble with the guards. I also-" She paused "- I also lost my friend.."

"He's dead!? I'm so sorry..."

"What!? No! He's not dead! He just got left behind, i'm supposed to meet him in Stornway in two days from now."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a lil' detour" He grined giggling sarcastically to himself

Naomi stared at him in amazement, everyone seemed to bad mouth the Mortals -talking about how pathetic they are- but he was completely different. 'I wonder if they're all like this...' she thought.

"Really...?"

"Of course!" He smiled, closing his eyes and holding out his hand for Naomi.

She grabbed it and squelched out of the puddle she'd been residing in for the past ten minutes.

"So, you gonna tell me your name now?" He asked as they headed back to the town

"Oh right, it's Naomi..."

"Naomi huh? I like it..."

She couldn't stop blushing at his acts of kindness and understanding towards her. She'd only just met him but she already felt more welcome than she ever did back in the Observatory...

"Maybe- maybe I could stay here a while after we find Dakota...?" She mummbled to herself quietly, smiling, happy at her plan

Secretly, Lea had heard her mummblings and just chuckled to himself "Yeah. I'd like that..." He thought, smiling to himself


	8. Chapter 11- Travelling Companions

**This chapter was written by me. Got a few new characters for you here so I hope you enjoy :3 Again we do not own anything this is all purely for fun and out of boredom :'3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Travelling Companions<strong>

"Rise and shine!" Yelled Lea into her ear.

Naomi fell out of her bed and onto the hard, oaken floor; forgetting she had stayed at Lea's the previous night.

"We best get moving, there's a few travelling companions we need to meet."

"W-wait travelling companions?" She asked scurrying up off the floor

"Well, yeah. We can't make it there alone can we?" He glanced up from the backpacks he was preparing for their journey, his blonde hair sparkling in the morning light.

"Who are they...?"

"Ahh just some girl..."

"...a-a girl!?"

"And a boy too, chill."

"Sure, I mean, I- wait what?"

He giggled, smiling at her secretly from behind his fringe.

"Anyway, hurry up and get ready. We'll be leaving soon."

They trailed for a day over fields and valleys until they finally came to the small town of Stornway. Upon arriving, they came across a...peculiar scene...

* * *

><p>"Really!? You dragged me out of bed at 8 in the morning just to watch you two fight!?" Yelled a loud girl with thick, dark brown, wavy hair and emerald green eyes.<p>

She sat down on the lush, green grass as two boys were preparing to fight - over who knows what.

The one boy had short, spiky black hair with coal black eyes. He was wearing a black and red checkered shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white converse trainers. The other boy however, had straight, snow white hair that just about covered his ears and demonic, bright red eyes. He wore denim blue, baggy jeans, a casual dark red hoodie and navy blue and white trainers

"Um? Please don't tell me these are the 'travelling companions' you spoke of?" sighed Naomi

"Yup, the very same. The guy with black hair is Gray, he's a bit mysterious but pretty cool all the same. The boy with white hair is Jack also known a the heart-breaker, every one always seems to fall for him. Probably 'cus he's cool _and _smart"

"So what are they doing?" She asked, very confused at the situation

"Looks like the usual to me"

"And what would _THAT_ be?"

He giggled from behind his fringe before grabbing Noami's wrist and running towards the scene, dragging her along too.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled as he dragged Naomi through various puddles of mud

"Hmm, oh Lea! Thank goodness you're here..." Sighed the girl

"Oh? What's wrong Ashley?"

"What do you think!? Those two are fighting again!" She stood up furiously to reveal she was wearing a rather dark outfit.

It consisted of a pair of black and white converse boots that went a quarter way up her legs, dark blue skinny jeans with various tears in and a long black tank top with a variety of bracelets on her right arm.

"Yeah, this loud and tomboyish one is Ashley." He giggled nervously "she tends to scare us quite a lot and is probably as dark as you can get 'em"

"What do you mean by that?" Naomi asked worryingly.

"I'll get her to show you later." He winked laughing "Anyway, what can I do for ya Ash?"

"...don't...call me that." She sighed hanging her head "just...no..."

"Heh heh, sorry"  
>"yeah another thing, never shorten her name. She hates it." He whispered to Naomi.<p>

"Ooh, ok then" she whispered in reply

"Hey yo Ashley!" Yelled a distant voice

"What! I thought you two were fighting!" She screeched at Jack

"Can you put up a barrier for us? This is about to get real-"

"-Yeah real nasty, for your face!" Gray insulted (whether you can even call that an insult)

"Fine, fine. Just shut up, the pair of you!"

Ashley held onto the teal pendant she wore around her neck and chanted something under her breath. The wind began to pick up as her hair was whipped about ferociously like a tornado. A strange glow then began to emit from the girl and as her eyes shot open suddenly, Naomi noticed that, those too, had begun to glow. A magical dome was formed around the group and it suddenly became night. The wind quickly died down after that and the strange girl stumbled as she tried to regain balance.

"What the..." Naomi stuttered "It's night!? What just happened!?"

"That's Ashley's magic. It's still day time, but in the barrier she created she made it night."

"But...why?"

"So the person she favours most can win..." He muttered, smiling off into the distant view of the two boys fighting.

"It's voodoo magic." Ashley stated as she approached the duo. "Naomi, right? Name's Ashley."

"Y-yeah... Nice to meet you."

"So, Lea, long time no see. Guess you need us to go on some mission for ya huh?"

"Ha ha, you got it!"

"Well. No deal."

"What!? Ashley come on!"

"Sorry, but my magic's been running low lately. I can't risk going on another of your stupid quests!"

"What if I got Gray to go...?" He muttered quietly

She gasped "Th-then I may have a chance..." She stuttered as she began to blush

"Hmph, thought as much." He laughed

"Um, excuse me? Ashley?" Naomi interrupted

"Yeah?"

"Why are they fighting about?"

"Oh, well 'cus I'm the only girl who hasn't fallen for Jack yet he's determined on winning me over but Gray hates those kinds of people, and 'cus he's a close friend of mine he keeps tryin' to fight Jack. I reckon he thinks he's protecting me, but I'm not too sure what's going through their heads."

"Ah, um, I see- I think..." Secretly Naomi was still confused

"And Lea? I...I need to speak with you.."

"um sure thing? Naomi i'll be right back, i promise"

And with that Ashley led Lea a little further off from the rest of the action.

* * *

><p>"what the!? It's day again? Ashley what gives!?" Jack yelled furiously at her "I'm not done with this sucker yet!"<p>

"Oh be quiet you." Gray sighed rolling his eyes as he strode of towards Ashley "Oh, hey Lea. Who's your friend?"

"This is Naomi. She used to be a Celestian."

"Lea. Are you sure it's safe to be travelling with her?" Ashley muttered too him

"Just trust me, it'll be fine" he muttered back "Anyway Jack you can go now, but Gray, how bout joining us on another mission huh?"

"Ashley?" Gray glanced over at her as she gave a small nod. "Very well then."

"Then it's settled! Just wait Naomi, in a few days time we'll be able to find your friend" he smiled patting her on the back rather roughly.

"Wait, so _this_ is the quest? Finding her friend?" Gray began to rage

"No. It's for me to..." Ashley mumbled

"Fine... So, Naomi, you're a legit Celestian?"

"Uh yeah, how come you all seem so casual about it though?"

"well, that's cus we're all something special here." Lea interrupted rudely

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was a Celestian too, long ago, but after an incident, darkness ended up enveloping me and using my body to gain access into the Observatory. When Apus Major finally managed to banish away the darkness from within me I ended up collapsing, only to find my wings had been dyed black. I was now a dark angel, and banished from the Observatory.."

"Lea, I'm so sorry..."

"Ah it's ok, besides, it's not as if I was alone." He smiled

"My turn." Ashley began "I originally came from a town called Shibuya where angels and demons live secretly amongst humans. I felt as if I was the only one, as we weren't allowed to show our true identities in front of humans so I never knew who were 'different' or who were human. Eventually, I made a friend who was an angel, called Joshua. Basically long story short, a lot of stuff happened but I can't quite remember what. It seems my memories were taken from me as well as my powers. I know I could do so much more with my magic and as a demon it kills me to be so powerless, but now I only have a limited supply of magic left before I..."

"You what...?" Naomi asked in curiosity

"If she runs out of magic there's a chance she could either die or become a human." Gray explained

"Well, being human doesn't sound as bad as death I guess" Naomi suggested, trying to make a joke of the complex and awkward situation she had gotten herself into.

"But if she becomes human, her memories of everything will be wiped and she won't be able to see us any more..."

"Oh..."

"I'm ok with it, really. If I find Joshua I'm sure he an fix me..."

"So what about Gray then?" Naomi asked

"Well, even _I_ don't know that" Lea giggled nervously "Only he and Ashley know.."

"Ashley..." Gray muttered

"Are you sure!?"

He gave a faint nod of approval before Ashley continued.

"Lea is..well um...he uses dark magic."

"So that means he's a being of darkness then?" Lea sussed

"...He's a vampire..." she mumbled quietly

"What!? How is he still alive in the sunlight then!?" Lea and Naomi yelled simultaneously, clearly overreacting at the situation.

"It's not sunlight vampires hate, it's water. It has a neutralising effect on their powers, so he has to add herbs to it first."

"That's...weird?" Lea began "So Naomi, why are you here?"

"Well..."

After explaining her journey and experiences so far with her fellow outcasts they all decided to help her find her long lost brother too, as well as Dakota. Naomi also quickly realised she was supposed to meet Conor in the town that day and as she dashed over there she found there was no sign of him at all. So, with regret and concern in her heart she decided to continue on her journey and pray he can forgive her for leaving him.


End file.
